Super Paper Eds
by And-the-Man 106
Summary: When the Void consumes planet Earth, it's up to Mario, two friends and more to save the Universes. But, who is the little brown haired baby one of the heroes keeps seeing in visions? Review and don't flame, please.


Chapter 1

The Ordinary becomes Bizarre! The Void consumes Earth!

OOO

_This is my latest fan-fiction. Consider this as an Easter gift to all my loyal readers. I am terribly sorry, snowwhistle, if this fanfic seems similar to your story, 'Ed Edd n Eddy's Quest for the Pure Hearts.' I just seriously wanted to make a crossover involving my OC, Ed and Mario with the plot of Super Paper Mario._

_Please don't flame. I take harsh judgment sadly._

_Ahem. Today… I'll tell you the story of the lost book of prophecies._

_The prophetic book was a mysterious tome full of stories of future events._

_Of course, many people craved this book, wishing to glimpse their futures._

_But no person, after obtaining this amazing book, ever found happiness._

_The reason? The book held frightful secrets not meant for people's eyes._

_That book came to be known as the Dark Prognosticus and was sealed away._

_This… is the tale of that forgotten book's last owner._

_It is a tale of love…_

It was an ordinary summer day in Peach Creek, Wherever, U.S.A. The birds sang melodic songs and the kids played happily.

"I got you now, Sir Ed of Infinitus!" A brown haired preteen exclaimed as he chased after a tall yellow skinned preteen.

"I don't think so, Ultimate Andrew 10!" The preteen, Ed, yelled. "Energy Laser!" He thrusts his arm towards the preteen named Andrew.

Andrew taps his left wrist quickly and exclaims, "Fasttrack!" and dodges the imaginary laser. He then begins to run towards Ed.

"Uh-oh." Ed then quickly ran towards the Cul-de-sac with Andrew in hot pursuit.

OOO

"Ladies and Germs, welcome to Ed's Ice Cream Stand!" Eddy exclaimed in front of a table as the other kids lined up. "We have all your favorite flavors! Vanilla, chocolate, rocky road! You name it, we have it! Only 25¢!"

All the kids put a quarter into a jar and got a specific flavor of ice cream.

"It's working, Double D!" Eddy squealed.

"I must admit, Eddy." Double D said. "This is the best scam we've ever had. We even made our own ice cream without Andrew and Ed."

As Eddy drooled over his new money, Ed ran in from the woods, saying, "Sir Ed of Infinitus makes his great escape: The Ascalon Saber Belly Dash!" Ed then jumped into the air, effectively crashing into the others and destroying the stand.

"My stand!" Eddy screamed in despair. He then saw his jar of money descending from the air. "My money!"

The jar landed in the hands of one of the other kids, who were all messy with ice cream. They left in an angry huff.

Eddy stared at the kids as they walked away.

He then saw Andrew catch up to Ed, who had crashed into a lamp post.

"Gotcha, Sir Ed." He said. Both he and Ed laughed with glee.

Eddy stomped over to Andrew and Ed. They saw that Eddy's face was crimson red, his eyes were bloodshot, and his mouth was foaming.

"Why. Did. You. Two. Have. To. WRECK EVERYTHING?" Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I agree with Eddy." Double D scolded. "You two destroyed the entire scam with your childish antics."

"We were just pretending to be superheroes." Ed explained sadly.

"Oh, grow up, you two!" Eddy snapped. "Get this into your heads: heroes don't exist!"

"Indeed." Double D agreed. "Superpowers are just a myth, created by overactive imaginations."

"Ya got that right, Sockhead!" Eddy said. "The plots are lame too. Every time, a super villain up with a lame plan to either take over the world or destroy it. Like with a giant laser, or an enormous robot, or-"

"A gihugic hole of darkness?" Andrew and Ed whimpered.

"Exactly!" Eddy said. "Its stuff like that that's what makes cartoons so-"

"EDDY!" Andrew and Ed yelled. "THERE'S A GIHUGIC HOLE OF DARKNESS IN THE SKY!"

Eddy, confused, looked at the sky. He gasped as he saw Andrew and Ed had been correct. There was a dark violet hole in the sky. And, judging by the size of it, Eddy knew it could be seen all over America and the entire planet.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking violently.

"What's happening?" Andrew exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Double D yelled.

The shaking became more violent as large pieces of ground were ripped out and floated into the hole of darkness.

"I am scared, guys!" Ed screamed.

Suddenly, the very piece of ground Double D and Eddy were standing on broke off.

"GUYS!" Andrew and Ed yelled.

Eddy and Double D screamed as they disappeared in the hole of darkness.

Ed jumped into Andrew's arms. "This is it, Andrew! Any last regrets?"

"Yeah." Andrew said. "I regret dying while having a hernia from holding you!"

Suddenly, Andrew and Ed began glowing white.

Unaware, and their eyelids shut, they vanished in a flash of stark white light.

OOO

As the people of Earth screamed, the hole of darkness consumed the entire planet, people and all.


End file.
